Amantes
by serenityspouling
Summary: Lita es una joven linda pero solitaria, que el día de su cumpleaños recibe el regalo que tanto anhelaba. LEMON! feliz cumple twin! dedicado a ti!ONE SHOT!


Se acercó lentamente a ella tomándola por la cintura mientras depositaba húmedos y cálidos besos por todo su cuello- eres maravillosa, jamás pensé que existiera alguien tan excitante como tú- susurró a su oído mientras mordía lentamente su lóbulo-

Es lo que ocasionas en mi- contestó la castaña desabotonando la camisa de su amante de un solo jalón, para después dirigir sus manos a la cremallera del ajustado jean que llevaba el rubio-

Lita, alguien nos puede ver aquí, mejor vamos a la habitación- comentó entre jadeos el joven quien no paraba de recorrer el cuerpo de su chica con ambas manos, su erección le dolía para ese momento, solo quería liberarse, pero no ahí, no en un lugar donde alguien pudiera verlos y decirle a Reika lo que estaba sucediendo entre aquel par de "amigos inseparables"-

Como quieras- contestó la chica incorporándose para dejar de apretar el botón de cerrado en el estrecho lugar- el elevador me parecía un lugar muy sensual para hacerte el amor- agregó mientras deslizó su mano bajo la gruesa tela de mezclilla rozando así el palpitante miembro del joven-

Y lo es- contestó más bien con un gruñido de placer- pero ni tu ni yo queremos problemas en éste momento, te cumpliré todas tus fantasías cuando sea libre de compromiso- comentó con esa sonrisa retorcida que tanto le gustaba a ella- mientras tanto, te conformarás con que te haga mía todos los días, en la comodidad de mi alcoba- terminó la frase introduciendo su fuerte y viril mano bajo las bragas de la castaña, acariciando con sus dedos toda su feminidad- estás mojada- le susurró mordiéndole el labio inferior, sin embargo el sonido insistente de su celular rompió el ardiente momento-

Maldita sea y no lo pueden arreglar sin mi?- cuestionó el rubio a quien se encontraba del otro lado del auricular- de acuerdo voy para allá- contestó de mala gana-

Te irás?- preguntó la castaña con un puchero en su rostro-

Tengo que ir, tienen problemas en el Crown y necesito revisar algunas cuentas- contestó acomodándose la ropa y tratando que su erección bajara de nivel- te veo en la noche, sé discreta, como siempre- pidió con un ligero beso sobre los sonrojados labios de la chica, mientras abría las puertas del ascensor y desaparecía entre los pasillos del hotel, dejando a la joven sumida en sus pensamientos-

**** flash back****

Era 23 de octubre, día de su cumpleaños y como siempre ella estaba de mal humor, 26 largos años de vida y ni siquiera había sido besada!.

Las chicas estaban reunidas en su casa; habían viajado desde muy lejos solo para estar con ella este día, en éstos momentos estaban preparando las cosas para una pequeña celebración; aunque honestamente no quería una fiesta, quería acostarse con alguien, si!, eso era lo que necesitaba! Y lo peor, es que todos lo sabían!.

Sus inseparables amigas a veces parecían más urgidas que ella, le buscaban citas a ciegas, la sacaban de antro, le presentaban amigos, bueno, Mina hasta puso a san Antonio de cabeza a ver si ya se le hacía a su amiga y nada que sucedía el milagrito; aún se preguntaba por qué le sucedía esto a ella, no era fea, era muy linda y sociable; estaba algo loca pero aún así todos la querían.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, las chicas ya la esperaban en la sala con todo dispuesto para empezar la fiesta, sin embargo debe admitir que todas estaban bastante misteriosas, a pesar de estar la comida lista, todas prefirieron comenzar con la botana y tomar algo de refresco; ella se sentía incómoda con tanta discreción, la verdad ninguna de ellas era reservada y eso es lo que más extraño le parecía, pero al final de cuentas prefirió no prestar atención. El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella se dispuso a abrir, decepcionada de la actitud de las chicas en su propio cumpleaños se hundió en sus pensamientos hasta que la figura tras la puerta se hizo enteramente visible; fue entonces que perdió el aliento y estuvo a punto de caer al piso, presa del temblor que recurrió a sus piernas en ese instante.

-pasa Andrew! Que bueno que pudiste venir!- coreaban Serena y Rei mientras que Mina y Amy trataban de ayudar a su amiga a mantenerse en pie-

Se me hacía que no llegaba, Darien se dio cuenta de que iba a salir del país y les llamó a los demás, siguen sin estar de acuerdo con nuestra amistad- confesó el rubio mientras pasaba y tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones-

Pues no les va a quedar de otra, acéptalo somos irresistibles- bromeaba Rei mientras le brindaba un vaso de refresco-

Claro! Son adictivas!, por cierto hermosa, feliz cumpleaños!- exclamaba el ojiverde mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su amiga- te conseguí tu regalo- agregó con la sonrisa más sexy que pudo haberle brindado mientras sacaba de su sudadera una cajita de terciopelo-

No me pedirás matrimonio verdad!- increpó Lita recobrándose de la impresión inicial y haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada- ya sabes que no me quiero casar, me conformo con que me regales una de tus creatures o sea tus espermas; esos si me urgen para que veas-

Jajajajaja ya veré si me decido a regalártelas, tendrías que consultarlo primero con mis 19 cm de placer- arqueó una ceja de forma muy sugestiva- jajajajaja y a cerca del matrimonio olvídalo, soy un bebé para ese tipo de compromisos, pero es algo que te gustará mucho- terminó sonriendo sensualmente-

El collar!- exclamó Mary sacando de la cajita un hermoso dije en forma de corazón- podría besarte por esto; pero solo podría, ya quisieras besar estos labiesitos!-

Eres malvada!- aseguró el rubio para después continuar con todo tipo de bromas subidas de tono como eran su costumbre; Andrew y Lita se conocían hace ya algún tiempo, y eran bastante buenos amigos, aunque les encantara molestarse; pero Lita debía admitir también, que por más tierra que le echara al pobre de Andrew, él era su amor platónico, un importante empresario en la industria restaurantera, ese hombre que la hacía fantasear cada noche y que la hacía vibrar con cada movimiento sensual que emanara de su cuerpo; pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo; por eso las bromas y los jugueteos , eran su única forma de decirle lo que sentía y lo que deseaba sin tener que enfrentarlo.

La tarde pronto llegó a su fin y las chicas recogieron rápidamente para no dejar la casa hecha un desastre; pasarían la noche con Lita y a la mañana siguiente partirían de nuevo a sus ciudades de origen, incluso Andrew pasaría la noche en compañía de las chicas, cosa que a la castaña no le desagradó para nada.

El resto de la noche la disfrutaron con presentaciones de la Mina y sus fallidos actos de magia y un grandioso karaoke que montaron, el cual de hecho fue la causa de que los vecinos casi los quisieran linchar.

Ya cerca de la madrugada Rei y Serena estaban más que dormidas, mientras Mina, Lita y Amy aún luchaban en vano por mantenerse despiertas; fue entonces que el rubio salió de la habitación a hurtadillas, quería aire fresco y un vaso de agua, sin embargo no pretendía molestar a ninguna de sus amigas, por lo que bajó lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, tomó su vaso con agua y salió por la puerta trasera al patio, para sentarse en uno de los escalones a observar la hermosa luna que se alzaba gloriosa frente a él.

Se ve muy linda hoy verdad- comentó tranquila la castaña haciendo sobresaltar al ojiverde-

Tú me quieres matar de un susto verdad?- replico el rubio haciendo espacio para que la joven tomara asiento junto a él-

Que comes que adivinas jajajaja, no la verdad no me podía dormir- comentó un tanto melancólica-

Que te sucede?- preguntó preocupado el muchacho-

Nada, solo olvídalo, digamos que hoy no estoy de humor para bromas y sarcasmo, quizás por eso me sientes rara-

Pues no te creo, oye! Dime la verdad ustedes siempre me hacen hablar más de lo que quisiera, al menos dame un voto de confianza!-

Que piensas de mi?, pero no como amiga, sino como mujer?- cuestionó la joven sosteniendo la mirada-

Que eres una mujer muy bella, con sentimientos muy lindos aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me quieras asesinar o comer- rodó los ojos para aligerar el ambiente- pero de verdad eres una mujer muy bella, en todos los sentidos-

Ya lo sé! Soy un amor! Pero entonces por qué nadie lo ve!- bromeó un tanto fingida-

Porque son unos tontos- contestó el joven acortando la distancia entre sus rostros-

Qué intentas hacer- cuestionó la castaña presintiendo lo que se avecinaba-

Esto- replicó en un suspiro mientras comenzaba a rozar sus labios con los de la joven; ambos pudieron sentir esa descarga de adrenalina en el instante en el que sus bocas se unieron,Lita solo se dejó llevar por los experimentados labios del rubio, mientras este lentamente se abría paso entre las delgadas y carnosas líneas de la chica, permitiéndose así explorar el cálido interior de su boca; lentamente comenzó una hermosa y pausada danza entre sus lenguas, que se entrelazaban rítmicamente otorgando un enorme placer a sus practicantes.

Lita no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y menos aún que con ese beso, ella ya estuviera más que lista para él, hundiéndose en el deseo que de su cuerpo emanaba, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, logrando así profundizar más su unión; pasó su mano enredando sus dedos con sus finos cabellos mientras que el ojiverde comenzaba a bajar lentamente sus manos por la espalda de la chica, hasta que logró llegar a la cintura, lugar donde sus dedos pudieron al fin rozar la tersa piel de la joven; ella siguió su ejemplo y deslizó sus manos por la gruesa y bien definida espalda de su acompañante, hasta toparse con la tela de los jeans que descansaba sobre sus caderas; para ese momento el rubio recostó lentamente a la joven ,colocándose él encima de ella, procurando no dejar caer todo su peso para no incomodarla; encontró el dobladillo de la blusa y de a poco fue levantando la tela que cubría el torso de la joven, hasta lograr quitar la prenda por completo, acción para la cual se incorporó un poco, cosa que le permitió observar detenidamente los abundantes y bien definidos pechos bajo la tela del sostén.

Dirigió entonces su boca al busto de la castaña, lamiendo con su lengua el contorno de la prenda que le separaba de disfrutar de esa zona por completo, ella entonces comenzó a gemir, era un sonido muy tenue, apenas audible, pero que para Andrew fue toda una invitación al placer; se incorporó de nuevo deshaciéndose ésta vez de su propia playera, regalándole a Lita una vista de su escultural torso, con ese abdomen tan bien definido, esos pechos duros y bien trabajados y lo mejor de todo esas venas del cuello y de sus brazos que saltaban de una forma tan excitante para ella.

Bajó las manos hasta el borde del pantalón, mientras se mordía con lujuria los labios, sin embargo su poca experiencia hizo que le costara un poco de trabajo deshacerse del cinturón para poder despojar de los estorbosos jeans a su acompañante, él, entonces dirigió sus manos a las de ella y la ayudó con su labor; una vez desabrochado el cinturón, el joven tomó la mano de la chica y rozó con ella su ya excitado miembro por encima de la tela, logrando emitir un gemido bastante audible-

Shhh las chicas van a notar nuestra ausencia- comentó Lita en un susurro-

No si procuramos ya no hacer ruido- contestó el joven mientras retomaba sus labores besando ahora el cuello de su pareja y marcando así un húmedo camino hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales quedaron libres con un solo movimiento proveniente de las manos del rubio. Una vez atendida aquella parte de la joven, el ojiverde se dio a la tarea de despojarla de los pantalones y de sus bragas en un solo movimiento, para después el repetir la acción con sus propias prendas; terminó de recostarla con cuidado sobre la superficie más lisa que encontró y se colocó por completo encima de ella, rozando con su miembro su intimidad, acción que sacó gemidos por parte de ambos y los cuales decidieron acallar con pasionales besos, para evitar que los escucharan.

Lentamente abrió las piernas de la joven, permitiéndose entrar de forma lenta y pausada en aquel lugar que él sabía era solo de él, el dolor no se hizo esperar reflejándose en el rostro de la castaña, pero de inmediato fue mitigado por dulces y tiernos besos por parte de su acompañante; una vez que ella estuvo acostumbrada a la sensación, él terminó de penetrarla en una sola estocada, y continuo por largo tiempo moviéndose de forma lenta y cuidadosa; sin embargo fue ella quien le animó a continuar con movimientos cada vez más rápidos que pronto los llevaron a tener un orgasmo simultáneo, en donde ambos tuvieron que unirse nuevamente en un pasional beso para evitar gritar de satisfacción.

Fue maravilloso- exclamó la joven recobrando el aliento-

Y tú estuviste maravillosa- contestó el rubio con una de sus ya acostumbradas sonrisas seductoras-

Lita, Lita!- Unos gritos los sacaron de sus ensoñaciones- Andrew? Donde están?-

Demonios!- exclamó el rubio- vístete, y entra yo entro en un rato-

Lita!- volvió a gritar Amy bajando las escaleras- donde están?

En la cocina que pasó?- contestó la castaña entrando a la sala-

Pues nada solo que no aparecían y pensamos que estaban haciendo cosas malas- contestó Mina que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento-

Jaja si claro cómo no- milagrosamente volvió el sarcasmo de Lita- escuchamos ruidos y pensamos que alguien se quería meter a la casa, Andrew sigue buscando en el patio-y también volvió su habilidad para mentir ¿ qué curioso no?-

Haaa que miedo!- exclamaba Serena uniéndose al grupo-

Pero está todo bien?- preguntó Rei bajando al último-

Si- se apresuró en contestar la ojiverde- oye Andrew!- gritó desde la puerta- no encontraste a nadie?- esperaba que le siguiera la corriente-

No, no había nadie- contestó acercándose a la puerta- mejor ya vámonos a dormir, en un rato tendremos que viajar-

Si mejor vámonos- contestó Lita invitando a las chicas a seguirla-

Al día siguiente todos se marcharon, incluido Andrew; Lita no dejaba de pensar en aquella noche que se convirtió en mujer y casi todos los días suspiraba por lo ocurrido, añorando que volviera a suceder, cosa que en efecto ocurrió, el joven comenzó a ir cada determinado tiempo a visitar a su "amiga", argumentando en casa que buscaba locaciones para su nuevo restaurant; al paso del tiempo esa excusa sobró y tuvo que buscarse una mejor, necesitaba un par de asistentes que le ayudaran con sus pagos, cuentas y personal, así que decidió contratar a Serena y a Lita; el plan era perfecto, Serena los ayudaría a esconder su relación y Lita podría viajar con él por todo el mundo.

**** fin del flash back****

Ahora pocos meses de incorporarse al grupo ahí estaba ella, saliendo del ascensor con una perversa idea en su mente; ya que le habían cortado la inspiración, prepararía una noche mágica en su habitación, con chocolates líquidos y en barra, crema batida, fresas, kiwis, velas aromáticas, la tina llena de esencias aromáticas y un par de esposas de las cuales disfrutaría mucho al tener a su amante a su merced…. Mmmm …trataría de conseguir una venda también, para sorprenderlo con sensaciones excitantes.

Andrew decía que pronto dejaría a Reika y le daría su lugar a su compañera, pero eso a Lita honestamente no le importaba, ella tenía lo que quería, un buen trabajo, un buen amante, buenas amigas y sobre todo, en su vientre llevaba ya eso que tanto añoraba; aún no sabía si se lo diría o escaparía para tener a su hijo como ella quería, solo para ella, pero por el momento eso no le preocupaba, su única preocupación era quitarse esa calentura con la que la dejó antes de marcharse a su trabajo; a su debido momento pensaría que quería hacer con su vida y con la de su hijo.


End file.
